


SHOW ME HOW SORRY YOU ARE

by gracemontero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, I'll try my best to squeeze in some fluff, M/M, i don't even know what i'm doing, i wrote this instead of working, my first shot on smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracemontero/pseuds/gracemontero
Summary: Eren being a clumsy shit - messed up Levi's shirt - and is sorry af.Levi asked him to prove how sorry he was - and a chance to make up to him - with the use of his tongue.-------Err. yeah.I'm not sure about this.Please forgive me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is kinda OOC here. And he's uke :-D

"Oh! oh my gosh, I'm sorry Levi!"

"Tch. Couldn't be more careful, brat?"

Eren frantically inspected the man before him after he accidentally spilled his hot chocolate drink on his shirt- good thing the drink wasn't all that hot but still...

"Were you hurt? God, I'm really sorry! Wait- I'm going to get you a new shirt.. or maybe I could just run the bath? Or.."

"Eren."

"I'm sorry! I-It's your fault anyway!- W-we were just talking and then y-you were looking at me like you wanted to, to.."

"To what?" There was a mischievous glint in Levi's eyes as he leaned closer to the panicked younger man.

Eren's eyes grew a little wider, wanting to step back but then his body seemed to freeze as he waits for Levi's verdict to his crime.

He gulped before answering.

"T-to.. ah! Nevermind! I'll just get you a towel and-"

"Take off my shirt." Levi suddenly said, cutting his sentence off.

"Eh?" Eren could feel his cheeks heating up.

"It's drying up and it's sticky. It feels disgusting."

"W-Why don't you take your own shirt off?!" The younger man is completely flustered now.

"Tch. I didn't spill the drink on myself, dumbass and also--"

"Jeez, whatever!" Eren grabbed Levi's shirt by the hemline- lifting them up- hands clammy and he can feel his entire face and neck burning up.

The thin dark trail of hair under his navel, the sexy jut of his hipbones and those perfect abs. Eren gulped air. Hard.

The shirt was about Levi's chest and the man lifted both of his arms, making Eren look up to the older man's face- now with that mischievous grin that matched his eyes.

Eren took in the sight- Levi looking so naughty and sexy with both his arms in the air waiting for him to completely take his shirt off - _damn,_ he's so turned on right now.

"Tch. What are you waiting for, brat? I don't have all day you know?"

With that, Eren slid the shirt off. Eyes traveling down again to marvel at the sight before him. His heart racing, hands aching to feel. He noticed Levi's chest are kinda red- _oh, that_ \- He remembered why they arrived at this situation.

"W-Wait here, we probably need the burn ointment and..."

"Lick it."

"L-Levi.." He's sweating now.

"You've spilled your drink on me and you have to clean it up yourself. Besides, It doesn't particularly burns but it kinda feels off---"

"Does it hurt?" Eren worriedly asked still looking at the reddened chest. Before he could stop himself, his fingers reached out to the area, tracing at it with the tips of his fingers with utmost care- careful not to put any pressure.

"Levi, I'm sorry.."

Levi's chest heaved a soft sigh at the touch. Eren abruptly looked up to man's face again to see any signs of pain. There was none. Instead, his eyes were half lidded, face flushed.

Need surged through Eren's body it made him tremble, especially when Levi looked up to him through those lust-lidded eyes and spoke with that sultry voice that never failed to arouse the living shit out of him.

"Show me how sorry you are, Jaeger.."

That was the last straw.

Eren dipped his head to crush his lips on Levi's parted ones. Their tongues meeting in an instant and making entrance on each others mouth.

Levi's arms reached up and snaked around Eren's neck, pressing their bodies closer, deepening the kiss, eliciting an aroused moan from both of them.

The younger man broke from the kiss with an audible pop then rained kisses all over the others face- forehead, eyes, cheeks, jaw, flicking his tongue lightly on side of his ear then just beneath. Levi threw his head back and Eren swiftly turned his moist, open-mouthed kisses to the exposed creamy white skin of his neck, alternating with soft bites and light scrape of his teeth as he trailed down to his throat and collarbones.

Eren's hands ran up and down Levi's side then up his chest, gently caressing the firm muscles before dipping his head to lick at the center where his drink spilled earlier. It was red and sticky- and sweet- the mixed taste of chocolate and sweat and Levi- Eren released a guttural groan before lapping at the skin with unchecked gusto, his tongue working towards one pink hardened bud then to the other sucking so fervently Levi can only sigh in satisfaction.

"Eren.."

Levi's hands are now on the other's shoulders, giving it a slight push to coax him further down. The younger man apparently got the message then trailed his kisses down his stomach, tracing every bump of muscle with that sinful tongue. Levi's muscles clenched at the sudden huge wave of arousal that washed over him- heat pooling at the pit of his stomach down to the hardness confined in full clothing between his legs.

His breath hitched up his throat when he felt Eren tugging at the button of his shorts. He squeezed on his shoulders to get his attention. Eren's head turned up to him and he found himself staring back to deep pools of green- evident hunger and desire painting them a few shades darker.

His voice was husky and low and a little shaky when he spoke.

"Bedroom, Jaeger.."

He suppressed a squeal when he was suddenly airborne- strong arms carrying him bridal style as Eren flew up the stairs with big, hurried steps and before he knows it, his back hit the softness of the bed with a bounce- with Eren on top of him, their faces a few inches away from each other, their eyes locked in an unflinching heated stare.

"I love you, Levi.." was Eren's whisper, with emotions coloring his tone, making the older man's chest clench with elation and absolute response.

"Now my chest hurts---" Levi said. Worry immediately showed on Eren's face and swiftly moved to lift himself away- but the man was faster, as he felt his arms snake around his body before he can do so- pulling him down again, their chest pressing against each other. He can feel Levi's breath on his lower left ear.

But his worry hasn't receded.

"Levi your chest--"

"Hurts. I love you too much it physically hurts."

Eren slowly lifted his head until his face is hovering just a good few centimeters away from Levi's.

"Levi---" His brain stopped functioning. He is only aware of the hard, fast thumping of his heart, making him pant for breath.

"I want to feel you, Eren. Love me."

It wasn't an order- Rather a gentle request. And Eren has every intention of granting it as he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was deep and soulful and hard. Both of them breathing hard.

Eren parted from the kiss and lifted himself up just enough to take his shirt off and throw it aside like it offended him before latching his open-mouthed kisses again on Levi's neck, his chest down to those marvelous abs. Tongue flicking, making sure to taste all of Levi- who is profusely moaning and sighing and writhing at the feeling of Eren worshipping his body.

_More._

Eren's hands worked frantically over their remaining clothes, carelessly tossing them aside as they come off- until they were completely bare.

Eren hurriedly stood up to grab the lube and condoms on the nearby drawer and Levi just had to chuckle.

"Well, someone's eager." Looking down on Eren who is now climbing up the bed, upper half body hovering Levi's lower part- and the older man almost whimpered at the way he is staring at his cock. His breath hitched up his throat again when Eren looked up to him with lustful, hungry eyes and a naughty smirk before answering.

"But of course, of course.." Eren said, his voice a little deeper and hoarse.

"Levi, I want you to watch me. Don't close your eyes or look away, can you promise?"

Levi trembled. Oh, how he love this dominant side of his lover. He nodded. Unable to speak.

"Good."

With that, Eren's head slowly inched down. And Levi, as promised- watched closely. He watched as Eren's hand moved to grab the base of his cock- watched him lick at his lower lip once before the tip of his tongue touched the slit of his cock before swirling it around the head- Levi's toes curled up at the feeling.

He continued to watch as the head of his cock slowly disappeared between his lover's kiss-swollen lips before sucking at it hard enough to have Levi's hands grabbing on the sheets and moan out loud.

"Eren.. Eren.."

"It's okay, love. I got you.." Eren's voice was muffled by his cock and fuck, it was too sexy he almost came.

He kept watching until Eren hollowed his cheeks, pushed his head down and his cock slowly slid inside the warm cavern, only stopping when the head hit his throat.

"Ohhh..."

He felt Eren smile through his full mouth before bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first and eventually setting up a pace, alternating sucking, licking and gentle bites- Levi now a moaning and writhing mess.

"Eren.. ah! I'm close.. uhmp! Too close.. S-stop now.. ah!.. "

Eren released his cock, for a while to speak that is.

"Exactly. Come inside my mouth. I want to taste you, Levi" and he dipped his head back.

"E-Eren.. hmph!" Levi shut his eyes, unable to stop himself.

Eren sucked harder, his head bobbing faster. At the same time, he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

Levi couldn't help but moan aloud when he felt tip of Eren's finger tracing at his hole, teasing him until it slowly, gently pushed inside

"Ah! Erennn..."

Eren slid the finger in and out, wriggling it around before adding another. Eren groaned around Levi's cock as he felt his hole sucking his fingers in, his own cock twitching at the thought of being surrounded by the incredible heat. He pushed the third finger in- deeper then curled it around...

"Eren! I-I'm... ahh!"

Levi's back arched off the bed when the tip Eren's fingers brushed his prostate and he came. Hard.

Eren sucked at the head of Levi's cock as the man came. He swallowed until the last drop making audible gulping sounds. His fingers still inside Levi's hole but kept it steady to avoid overstimulation. He only stopped sucking when Levi's body slumped flat on the bed and let go with a pop.

But he is so not done. He kept licking at the limping cock, holding it up then running his tongue up and down the underside of the length, then further down to the man's balls. He slowly pulled his fingers out then lifted his head to look at Levi's still flushed face, his eyes closed.

"What? You done, old man?" He couldn't help but tease.

Sharp eyes snapped open then pointed at him. Eren smirked.

"You can't be looking at me like that when you're all soft right here." He gave the cock on his hand a little squeeze.

Levi hissed before surprising Eren when he suddenly sat up, grabbed him on the shoulders before flipping him onto the bed, abruptly moving on top to strandle him- Eren's legs between his, their cocks touching.

"Hmmm.. Levi.."

Levi unceremonously grabbed Eren's cock. Stroking it gently and running the tip of forefinger at the head, already weeping with precum.

He felt the boy stiffen beneath him. He smirked. It's his turn to do the teasing.

He stroked Eren's cock with a little more pressure and speed. While doing so, he spoke..

"What did you say again earlier, brat? It's my fault that you've spilled your drink? Because I was suddenly looking at you? Like what, Eren? I'd like to know what you thought.."

"Like.. ah! More.. uhmp!"

"Come on, that's not very nice. You should answer properly to proper questions.." And squeezed the cock with enough force to make the other groan aloud.

"Ahh! Like.. Like.. umph! Why do you.. ah! Even have to b-bring that up now? Hah!"

Levi chuckled, before lifting himself and moving to bring his face over Eren's cock, he blew air at the tip and the boy's legs flinched a bit.

"Fuck! Levi, please..."

"You have to answer my question first, Jaeger.." Then flicked his tongue once over the swollen head.

"Levi.," Eren said, his voice throaty. He was half sitting and looking down at him with so much intensity. He reached over and caught Levi's chin with slender fingers before he answered.

"Y-You looked liked you wanted to devour me while I was s-sipping my drink, Ok? Now please.."

Levi smiled.

"Is that so? Alright.." With that, Levi decided to stop all his teasing and dipped his head down, caught the head of the younger man's cock between his lips, hollowed in his cheeks then sliding it fully inside his mouth until he felt the tip hit his throat. He moaned around it making Eren released a guttural groan as well. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before he released it.

"I want you inside me now, Eren.." he said panting.

Eren hastily stood up. Levi, on the other hand, grabbed the condom then sat on the bed, when the other was position in front of him, he grabbed Eren's cock giving it a few strokes before sliding the rubber on.  
While the man was on it, Eren grabbed the lube then poured some on his cock, Levi spreading it along the length with his strokes.

Eren hissed. Then he poured a generous amount on his fingers, before recapping the bottle and tossed it aside. He grabbed Levi's hand away from his cock then pushed the man onto the bed.

Both men trembling. Their movements frantic.

Levi spread his legs, held them up by the back of his knees- presenting his hungry twitching hole to his lover.

Eren wasted no time and worked with his opening, fingers prodding before pushing inside not so slowly - down to the knuckles.

"Aahh!"

When Eren was sure the lube had spread enough inside. He took out his fingers then positioned himself, rubbing the tip of his cock along the twitching hole.

It was Levi's turn to hiss.

"Eren.. Eren I want it now.. Please... I need your cock inside me. Now!.. Please.. aaahhh!"

The head now inside.

"Like this, Levi?" Eren teased.

"More.. more! I want all of it, please.."

Eren chuckled, His arms moved to push Levi's legs further down until chest level, then slowly, he pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding in the warm tightness- all the way to the hilt.

"Ohhh.. So warm.. so tight! Ah, Levi!"

"Eren! Eren.. hmmp! Move please.. uhmm.."

Eren released a primal growl before slowly pulling his hips back- until only the head remained inside- then pushed hard and deep and Levi screamed..

"Yes! Like that Eren.. ohh.. m-more.. more.. hmmp..."

Eren clenched his teeth, leaned down on Levi and kissed him so deeply the man whimpered between their mouths. After a while he broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air then pulled and pushed back his hips again, going even deeper at the current angle.

"There! Right there! Ah! uhmm .. Eren!"

Eren furrowed his brows in concentration then repeated the motion,. His cock hitting and brushing Levi's prostate. Again, and again- his hands and mouth working double time- touching, kissing, grabbing, licking.

The man beneath him now a complete mess.

"Faster.. harder! ahhhh! .. Eren .. Eren.. s-so good .. hmmmp!"

"Levi!" and he granted his lovers request. The lewd sounds of wet skin slapping against another and the creaking of the bed is just too much. Eren's whole body is shaking at the strain and tension. He groaned. He wouldn't last much longer.

His other hand reached down and grabbed Levi's neglected cock. Stroking in time with his thrusts.

"E-Eren.. I-I'm coming.. I'm coming! Hah!"

Levi'swalls are now clenching around his cock unbelievably tight. It was incredible. He moaned out loud.

"Ahh .. Levi! Together now.. ahhh!"

And with a last brutal drive against Levi's prostate and the squeeze of his hands on the other's cock and the hole clenching and sucking at his own- both men came. Too hard they were shaking and moaning while riding out their orgasms.

Eren collapsed on top of Levi. Both of them panting hard. Sweat and cum mixing between them.

They didn't mind.

Levi snaked his arms around Eren then sighed.

"Let's stay like this for a while." He felt Eren nod then mouthed at the side of his neck.

The comfortable silence was broken when Eren spoke.

"That was my last pack of chocolate, fuck! I need to buy more. Yeah, later."

Levi chuckled.

"Dumbass. We will. Later."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first fic I've finished. Yay!


End file.
